


Syo X FC - The Birth of the Twins

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: Syo as a father is adorable, enough said x3Yes, I do have a FC and baby for Syo as well~ After the Otoya story, I felt like uploading this one too :3 This time around, it's Syo's girlfriend's turn to have a baby, but this time it's twins~!I see Syo as being a pretty protective father but also pretty compassionate... and of course since he's a twin himself, it would make sense that him and my FC, Maemi would have twins too~ Also I just HAD to add Natsuki for support... I couldn't imagine him NOT being there!





	Syo X FC - The Birth of the Twins

One sunny day in Tokyo, a young female, named Maemi, smiles as she was relaxing in her birthing pool with a hand placed upon her heavily pregnant belly. With her was a young adult male, named Natsuki. He had long blonde hair, emerald-hued eyes and an excited smile was present on his face.

"This is so exciting, Maemi-chan~!"

Maemi giggles as she gently rubs her belly and watches as Natsuki walks over and kneels down beside her. He then smiles as he notices her look up at him.

"May I...?"

Maemi smiles and blushes a bit as she nods.

"Of course, I think they're kicking..."

Natsuki smiles as he gently places his hand on Maemi's belly. He gasps a bit as he feels a light kicking sensation and happily claps his hands.

"Ah, I can't wait until they're born~!"

Maemi lets out a small giggle as she places her hands back onto her belly and gives Natsuki a small smirk.

"Me neither... Syo-kun has been getting quite impatient too~"

It has been nearly nine months since Maemi had become pregnant, with Syo as the father. A few months after they found out about the pregnancy, both Syo and Maemi were overjoyed to hear that they weren't expecting one baby, but rather twins!

During the week that Maemi was due to give birth, Syo was called away for rehearsing in his movie, named Prince of Fights so Natsuki offered to watch over Maemi whilst he was gone.

Natsuki chuckles in a soft and gentle way as he rubs Maemi's belly once again.

"I never imagined that Syo-chan would be a father... does that mean I can be the twins' uncle~?!"

Maemi giggles and smiles as she gently places her hand on top of Natsuki's, causing him to smile.

"Well... Kaoru would be their official uncle but you can still be one too, Natsuki... or maybe even their godfather."

Natsuki smiles widely and claps his hands happily once again.

"Ehh?! Their godfather~?!"

Maemi smiles and nods as she looks up at Natsuki.

"Of course... you and Syo-kun have known each other for a long time and he actually suggested that you would be the right choice..."

Natsuki smiles excitedly and places a hand on his cheek.

"He did~?! Ah, Syo-chan is full of surprises~! Oh! And speaking of surprises..."

Maemi watches curiously as Natsuki gets up and walks over to the couch. He picks up a small bag and opens it up, taking some items out of it. He then smiles as he walks back over and kneels down, unfolding the items.

"I went to the store today and I couldn't resist buying these~!"

Maemi smiles and makes a small squealing sound as she noticed the two items that Natsuki was holding. In one hand, Natsuki was holding a cute little cream-coloured teddy bear babysuit and in the other was a little yellow teddy bear babysuit.

"Oh my gosh, these are so cute, Natsuki~!"

"Yes, I couldn't resist buying them~! I was going to get a pink and blue one but I wasn't sure what genders the twins were..."

Maemi smiles as she gently feels the soft material of the babysuits with her hand.

"It's ok, Natsuki... me and Syo don't know their genders either. Thank you so much for getting these, they're adorable~!"

Natsuki smiles as he gives Maemi a thumbs up.

"No problem, Maemi-chan~! I was going to get one for Syo-chan too but unfortunately they're too small..."

Maemi giggles from the comment but soon lets out a small gasp as she feels a strong kick against her belly. She groans a bit and grits her teeth as she holds onto the bump. Natsuki, who had noticed what was happening, quickly places the babysuits onto the floor before shuffling across the floor and gently takes Maemi's hand into his own.

"Are you alright, Maemi-chan?"

Maemi pants a bit as the kick subsides and weakly smiles up at Natsuki.

"Y-yes, I think so-- AHH!!"

Natsuki gasps and soon notices Maemi panting as well as letting out loud pain-filled whimpers as she increases her grip onto his hand.

"N-Natsuki! I think they're coming!!"

The young blonde-haired male begins to panic a bit but tries to keep his composure as he notices a pain-filled expression on Maemi's face. He gently releases Maemi's hand and reaches over to his cellphone, quickly beginning to type in numbers.

"Don't worry, Maemi-chan! I'll call the doctor and Syo-chan!"

Maemi continues to whimper and soon screams out in pain.

"PLEASE, HURRY!!"

\------------

Once Natsuki had called the doctor, he quickly searches for Syo's number in his contacts. He then uses one hand to hold onto Maemi's and the other to hold the cellphone.

Maemi screams out once more as she feels her contractions getting stronger. Natsuki gulps, nervously as he soon hears Syo's voice on the other end of his cellphone.

"Syo here..."

"Syo-chan, it's happening!"

"Eh?! What's happening?!"

"Maemi-chan, I think she's going into labour!"

\--------------

Syo grits his teeth as he nervously tightens his grip onto his cellphone.

"A-Are you sure?!"

Syo gasps as he hears screams of pain coming from the earpiece in his cellphone. Knowing that they were coming from Maemi, he speaks in a panicked tone.

"M-Maemi, don't worry! I'll be there as soon as I can!! Natsuki, take care of her until I get back!"

\--------------

"Don't worry, Syo-chan! The doctor will be here soon too..."

"Good, stay with her!"

"I will... please get here soon, Syo-chan!"

"I'm on my way already!"

As Natsuki hangs up his cellphone, he places it onto the ground next to him and gently places his free hand over the hand holding Maemi's and tightens his grip slightly.

"Don't worry, Maemi-chan! Syo-chan is on his way!"

Maemi continues to pant and soon yells out in pain once again as she feels a stronger contraction pulsate through her body.

\--------------

After five minutes had passed, Natsuki looks up as he hears the door of the apartment open. He notices a young woman, carrying a medical bag run over to his position and then kneel down beside Maemi, gently taking her free hand into hers.

"Don't worry, my dear... it's going to be ok."

Maemi groans and grits her teeth as she looks up at the young doctor.

"Easy for you to say... you're not giving birth to twins!!"

The young female smiles a bit as she nods.

"Don't worry, I have had many experiences with delivering twins..."

Maemi whimpers a bit as she feels another contraction and grips tightly onto Natsuki and the doctor's hands as she yells out in pain.

"SYO!!! I WANT SYO!!"

Natsuki smiles nervously as he continues to grip her hand.

"Don't worry, Maemi-chan... he'll be here soon."

Maemi smiles slightly but soon grits her teeth as another painful contraction hits her. The young doctor smiles as she moves down to Maemi's legs and checks her entrance.

"You're doing very well so far, my dear... just push whenever you need to."

\---------------

Around twenty minutes later, Natsuki and Maemi both look up as the door opens. A short blonde-haired male emerges from it and quickly runs over to Maemi's position.

"Maemi!!"

Maemi whimpers as she looks up and notices Syo kneel down beside her. She reaches her hand out and yells out in pain.

"SYO!!"

Syo notices the panicked expression upon Maemi's face and tries to stay calm as he gently takes her hand into his.

"D-Don't worry, Maemi... it'll be ok!"

Maemi nods and soon looks over to Natsuki, noticing that he was holding a towel and a large bowl of water.

"Syo-chan! I made a bowl of water for Maemi-chan... I hear it's meant to be good for helping them cool down..."

Syo looks up at Natsuki and smiles a bit, nodding his head.

"Thank you, Natsuki..."

Natsuki rushes back to Maemi's side and puts the towel into the water before ringing it out and gently placing it on Maemi's shoulders, cooling her down a bit.

"You're doing really good, Maemi-chan!"

\----------------------

"One more push should do it..."

Maemi grits her teeth as she holds onto Syo's hand, tightly. She whimpers a bit as she looks up at him with a fearful expression.

"I d-don't think I can do it, Syo-kun..."

Natsuki makes a worried expression as he looks down at Maemi.

"You HAVE to, Maemi-chan!"

Syo nods as he looks down at Maemi also, starting to calm down a bit. He gently caresses her cheek and smiles softly.

"He's right, Maemi... you HAVE to do this. But don't worry, I'll be here for you..."

Maemi smiles softly and nods but soon yells out as she feels another strong contraction hit her. She throws her head back as she pushes hard and leans her head against Syo's for support.

A few seconds later, the young female doctor smiles as she looks up at Maemi and gently held the tiny newborn in her arms. The tiny infant began to cry loudly and its cry echoed throughout the room.

"Congratulatons, it's a girl~!"

The young doctor giggled from how cute the little girl was and cut her cord before beginning to wrap the little newborn into a blanket before showing her to Syo and Maemi.

The tiny girl whimpered and wriggled around in her arms as her parents looked at her in a loving manner.

Maemi let out a small content sigh as she leaned back against the side of the pool before looking up at Syo and then back to the baby.

"A-amazing..."

The young blonde gently wrapped his arm around Maemi's shoulder and looked at the tiny girl.

"Hai, she's so beautiful... like you."

The tiny newborn girl had a little patch of short pale ginger-coloured hair and her skin was slightly tanned.

Natsuki stands up from the ground and walks over to the doctor, looking down at the tiny newborn. He then smiles down at Syo and Maemi before happily clapping his hands.

"Ahh, she looks so much like you, Maemi-chan~!"

The doctor smiled as she walked over to where her equipment was. She then began to bathe the little girl before dressing her and wrapping her back into the blanket.

The baby girl whimpered and nuzzled herself into the blanket. The doctor giggled as she looked down at her and laid her onto the ground.

"So cute~"

As Syo and Maemi shared a kiss, Maemi was soon overcome with a new pain-filled sensation. She groaned and held onto her belly as she felt the second twin about to arrive.

The doctor noticed this and sprung into action, gently laying the little girl into a basket before turning back to Maemi, giving her a slight expression of excitement.

"Looks like the second one is ready to come out too... how exciting~!"

Syo took Maemi's hand into his own and smiled at her.

"You can do this, Maemi... not long to go now!"

Natsuki joined Syo by giving out encouragements to her as she pushed.

Maemi panted and yelled out in pain as she tried, desperately, to give birth to the second twin.

Around 10 minutes later, Maemi gasped and leaned back as she soon heard the cry of her second newborn.

The doctor smiled as she gently held the newborn in her arms and cut its cord before showing him to Syo and Maemi.

"It's a boy~!"

The little boy was pale-skinned with a small patch of blonde hair, similiarly styled to his father's, upon his head as well as little freckles on his cheeks.

Maemi smiled as she looked at the tiny boy before looking up at Syo, who was behind her.

"He's so handsome... like you~"

The young blonde chuckled and looked over to the boy, who was kicking his feet.

"Whoa... he's pretty feisty too."

"Also like you, honey~"

The doctor giggled as she began to clean the dress the little boy before handing him to Syo. She then gently picked up the little girl and handed her to Maemi.

Syo and Maemi both exchanged smiles as Syo shuffled closer to her, allowing them both to get a better look at the newborns. Syo lets out a small relieved sigh as he looks down at the little boy in his arms and gently kisses his forehead.

The little boy lets out a small squeaking sound and gently grips onto Syo's finger with his tiny hand, causing Syo to let out a small chuckle.

He then leans over to Maemi and gently kisses the little girl's forehead before looking up at Maemi and kissing her lips. As he pulls away, Syo gently rests his head against Maemi's shoulder and looks up at her, whispering.

"You did it, Mae..."

Maemi smiles down at the little girl in her arms and gently tickles her tummy, causing the little girl to squeal and gently grip onto Maemi's finger. Maemi giggles and looks up at Syo, lovingly.

"Oh, Syo... they're so beautiful."

Syo lets out another relieved sigh and nods, gently caressing the little newborns' cheeks with his finger.

"They sure are... especially our little girl, she looks just like you~"

Maemi smiles and looks up at Syo, smirking a bit.

"Well, our little boy is just as handsome as you~"

Syo chuckles and soon smiles as he notices Natsuki kneeling down near them. He shuffles closer to them and lets out a small gasp as he notices the little newborns in Syo and Maemi's arms.

"Ah, it's a little Syo-chan and Maemi-chan~!"

Maemi giggles from Natsuki's comment and looks up at him.

"We couldn't have done this without you, Natsuki... and you, of course, doctor. Thank you both so much for what you have done..."

Natsuki smiles cutely and the doctor smiles and nods as she stands up.

"It's all part of the job, Maemi... now I'll leave you five alone."

Maemi smiles and nods as the doctor picks up her equipment and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Natsuki continues to look at the little newborns as they make small cooing sounds. He chuckles from their cuteness both soon gasps as they begin to whimper and become hungry.

"Are they ok, Syo-chan?"

Syo smiles and nods as notices the little boy in his arms beginning to fidget.

"Don't worry, Natsuki... they're ok. They're probably hungry..."

Natsuki lets out a small sigh of relief and Maemi soon holds her little girl close to her chest, allowing her to nurse off her. Syo then chuckles as he hands the little boy over to her and he begins to nurse also.

"I stand corrected, they WERE hungry~"

Maemi giggles and watches as the little newborns begin to nurse. Syo keeps watch also, making sure that they were safe. Natsuki leans over to get a closer look and smiles before speaking.

"What are you going to call them, Syo-chan, Maemi-chan?"

Syo and Maemi exchange smiles and Syo soon speaks up.

"Well, when we found out that we were having twins, we did have names..."

Maemi smiles as she looks down at the little girl in her arms before looking up at Natsuki.

"I thought Mira for a girl, since it's a very pretty name~"

Syo smiles and nods as he looks down at the little boy in Maemi's arms.

"And I thought Sora for a boy because it's pretty strong sounding and he looks pretty tough... even for a baby!"

Maemi giggles and then looks at Syo, smirking a bit.

"Honey? Isn't there something that you wanted to tell Natsuki~? Something about making him related to the babies..."

Syo soon realises what she was talking about and smirks back, nodding.

"Natsuki... me and Maemi have agreed that you should be their godfather."

Natsuki smiles and claps, happily.

"I'd love to, Syo-chan~!"

Syo and Maemi both laugh and exchange smiles. Maemi leans her head against Syo's chest and Syo gently kisses her forehead.

"Then it's settled..."

Maemi nods as she looks down at the little newborns and watches as they both stop nursing and begin to yawn. She leans her head down to their level and gently kisses their cheeks as they rub their eyes, sleepily.

"Welcome to the world, little idols~"


End file.
